The Tale of Orange Shinobi
by Black Crow 619
Summary: "Setelah pertarungan besar itu, diriku malah sampai di dunia yang tak dikenal ini. Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di dunia ini untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku yang terkuras dan mencari cara yang memungkinkan untuk kembali. Apakah aku bisa kembali ke Negara Elemental?"


**The Tale of Orange Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Rating:**

 **M (for Many Reason)**

 **Genre(s):**

 **Adventure, Action, Sci-Fi, Friendship & Romance.**

 **Pairing:**

 **(?)**

 **Summary:**

" **Setelah pertarungan besar itu, diriku malah sampai di dunia yang tak dikenal ini. Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di dunia ini untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku yang terkuras dan mencari cara yang memungkinkan untuk kembali. Apakah aku bisa kembali ke Negara Elemental?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading for Chapter 01!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guh!"

Naruto menggeram perlahan ketika suatu bau yang tak enak menusuk indra penciumannya, terdapat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih yang menghalangi indra penglihatannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seolah berusaha untuk mengenali ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang, dari peralatan dan bau yang ia cium, dia yakin jika tempat itu adalah sebuah ruangan perawatan di suatu rumah sakit.

Tapi ini semua peralatan yang ada di ruangan ini terlihat asing-tidak sama dengan peralatan di rumah sakit Konoha.

Ketika dirinya ingin bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, dia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya bahkan untuk menggerakan jarinya saja. Apa itu adalah efek samping dari kekuatan besar-besaran yang ia keluarkan saat bertarung melawan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir? Kemungkinan itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"T-tanganku..."

Suara laki-laki itu seolah tertahan dan tak bisa berkata apapun setelah melihat tangan kanannya dililiti perban putih, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Perban itu hanya membalut bahu dan berakhir pada lengan bagian atasnya saja, itu menandakan jika serangan terakhir itu sangat fatal hingga membuat lengan bagian bawahnya menghilang.

Dia bangkit perlahan dan terduduk diatas ranjang perawatan tersebut dengan netranya terarah pada jendela besar yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya saat ini, tangan kirinya yang masih tersisa menyentuh lengan kanan bagian atasnya dan memastikan jika matanya tidak salah melihat. Dia juga baru menyadari jika dirinya hanya bertelanjang dada saja, pasti pakaian kesukaannya itu sudah rusak termakan oleh pertarungan yang dijalaninya.

"Kurama, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Dia sudah tahu, pasti rubah berbulu jingga itu tak akan menjawabnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya ketika memberikan chakra terakhir itu padanya, dia akan tertidur dalam waktu yang lama karena semua kekuatannya terkuras habis dalam peperangan tersebut. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada rubah itu, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tak bisa diganggu sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata..."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara yang baru saja di dengarnya, perempuan asing berambut hitam bergelombang yang dibiarkan terurai di belakangnya diiringi dengan tatapan serius di wajahnya dan kedua tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya. Pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu juga terlihat sangat asing.

"Biasanya aku akan langsung menghajar orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan seperti yang kau tunjukan sekarang, tapi berhubung kau baru sadar dan banyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu, mungkin aku hanya memberikan peringatan saja padamu," ujar perempuan itu dengan tegas dan penuh sekali dengan ancaman mengerikan.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang menampakan langit biru yang sangat cerah di luar sana, ucapan perempuan itu seolah-olah mengatakan jika dirinya ini sama dengan Pertapa Genit "Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi, tapi sebelum kau bertanya, aku hanya ingin minta satu hal," balas Naruto sambil menatap perempuan itu dari ekor matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya perempuan itu dengan singkat.

"Nama tempat ini dan berapa lama diriku tak sadarkan diri disini?"

"Kau berada di ruang perawatan Akademi Infinite Stratos dan kami menemukanmu seminggu yang lalu tak sadarkan diri di pantai bagian barat dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh dan lengan yang terus mengeluarkan darah, jadi ada yang bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Naruto mengelus perban yang membalut lengan bagian atasnya itu dengan perlahan, masih ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal disana dan tubuhnya merasa janggal karena kehilangan salah satu anggota geraknya. Mungkin inilah akibat yang harus diterimanya karena pertarungan dengan rivalnya itu.

"Aku... tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namaku, semuanya terlihat samar-samar di dalam otakku," jawab Naruto dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk serta memasang ekspresi bingung/pusing di wajahnya, rasanya tak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terutama pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Lalu siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau berada di dalam pengawasanku saat ini, jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Dewan di Akademi Infinite Stratos ini akan memutuskan jika kau adalah musuh dan aku sendiri yang akan membereskanmu jika itu terjadi. Kau dengar itu?" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada penuh ancaman seolah melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun yang membuat dewan yang dibicarakan itu curiga.

Naruto mengangguk "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus, itu yang ingin kudengar," balas perempuan itu dengan nada puas "Apa kau lapar?"

"Ya, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama pingsan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tak enak terpasang di bibirnya.

Perempuan itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jas hitam yang dipakainya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas padanya "Dengan kupon ini, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan di Cafeteria. Pergilah dan jangan lupa setelah itu, temui lagi aku disini. Mengerti?"

Satu-satunya tangan Naruto menerima kertas kupon tersebut dengan senang hati "Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Aku tak mungkin ke Cafeteria tanpa memakai baju," tanya Naruto yang baru ingat dengan pakaian yang dipakai sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu dan untuk pakaianmu yang sebelumnya, aku sudah membuangnya karena itu sudah tidak layak pakai."

'Ah... Sudah kuduga pasti akan dibuang.'

Pemuda itu hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat, padahal pakaian itu adalah pemberian dari mendiang guru sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan pakaian pemberian dari perempuan yang mengaku bernama Orimura Chifuyu itu, dia akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat itu dengan penuh kebebasan. Sekarang dia sedang mengarahkan dirinya sendiri menuju Cafeteria seperti yang ditunjukan oleh perempuan itu, dipikir-pikir sosok perempuan itu malah mirip dengan Tsunade.

Bangunan yang terlihat minimalis namun menyajikan banyak kemewahan di dalamnya membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya untuk terus terkagum, berbeda dengan kebanyakan bangunan di Konoha, semua struktur bangunan disini sudah permanen.

Dia berjalan kearah meja pantry yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang, setidaknya ia harus menanyakan apa kupon ini memang benar-benar bekerja disini "P-permisi!" seru Naruto yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari salah satu pegawai di Cafeteria tersebut.

Salah satu pegawai perempuan yang ada disana mendekati Naruto lalu bertanya "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?"

"Apa kupon ini bisa digunakan disini? Aku mendapatkannya dari... teman... yah, temanku," tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan salah satu kupon yang dimilikinya kepada pelayan tersebut dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan juga di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja kupon itu bisa anda gunakan disini, satu makanan/minuman disini seharga satu kupon tersebut. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" ujar pelayan perempuan tersebut dengan penuh kesopanan, menurutnya kenyamanan pelanggan adalah yang terpenting tapi baru kali ini dia melihat laki-laki itu disini.

"Ya, apa disini juga menyediakan ramen?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap jika makanan kesukaannya semenjak dari kecil itu tersedia di Cafeteria ini, semenjak perang besar dunia shinobi dimulai, dia sama sekali tak bisa mencicipi makanan para dewanya hingga sekarang.

"Ya, segala makanan khas dari penjuru dunia ada disini."

"Bisakah aku memesan tiga ramen ukuran jumbo dengan lebih banyak naruto diatasnya?" ujar Naruto yang sudah bahagia mendengar jika tempat ini menyediakan ramen, akhirnya dia bisa makan enak juga.

"T-tentu saja bisa, tapi itu akan sedikit lama," jawab pelayan itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto membuat dirinya heran dan bingung.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa menunggu. Dan aku memesan erm... jus jeruk saja untuk minumannya."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, anda harus membayar empat kupon untuk tiga ramen jumbo ekstra naruto dan satu jus jeruknya."

Naruto merogoh sisa kupon tersebut dari dalam saku bajunya "Ini dia," laki-laki itu menyerahkan keempat kupon yang diberikan oleh Chifuyu kepadanya, dia tak akan ragu untuk menghabiskan kupon itu untuk makanan kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Kami akan mengantarkannya ke meja anda," balas pelayan perempuan tersebut sambil menundukan badannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah mendengar perkataan perempuan itu lalu membalikan badannya dan mencari meja yang kosong di Cafeteria tersebut, dahinya berkerut dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya mulai mengembang ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal otaknya perihal tempat ini.

Hampir semua meja yang ada disana hanya ditempati oleh perempuan yang memakai pakaian seragam yang sama, ada yang terlihat cuek dengan mengobrol bersama temannya dan ada juga memperhatikan dirinya seolah dirinya ini adalah benda asing. Sekarang dia mulai berpikir jika dirinya salah masuk Cafeteria khusus untuk perempuan, tapi jika memang salah pelayan tadi seharusnya menegurnya dan mengusirnya dari sini.

'Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pusing, seharusnya aku senang bisa memakan ramen lagi,' batin Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil meja kosong dengan posisi memanjang yang hanya beberapa langkah dari meja pantry tersebut, tangan kirinya menarik salah satu kursi disana dan mendudukinya.

Setelah kehilangan tangan kanannya, dirinya agak kesusahan untuk melakukan aktivitas yang menurutnya sangat mudah seperti memakai baju dan celana. Sebisa mungkin, dia harus menumpukan semua aktivitasnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Mungkin dia bisa memulihkan mata Kakashi yang hilang diambil oleh Madara, tapi belum tentu jika dia bisa memunculkan tangan kanannya kembali.

Kehilangan tangan kanannya bukan berarti dia harus menyerah dengan hidupnya, masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan bahkan masa depan jalan ninjanya masih panjang. Setidaknya dia harus menutupi kekurangannya, mungkin dalam bentuk Ashura ataupun Bijuu dirinya masih bisa memiliki tangan kanan walaupun hanya kumpulan chakra saja.

Terlalu lama berpikir keras membuat dirinya tak menyadari jika pelayan perempuan yang sempat mengobrol dengannya di meja pantry sudah berada di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama."

Naruto sempat terperanjat kaget karena tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara seseorang dari sampingnya kemudian dia tersenyum kecil "Ya, tak apa dan terima kasih," ucap Naruto kepada pelayan perempuan yang tengah meletakan semua pesanannya di meja.

Perempuan itu membalas senyuman Naruto "Selamat menikmati!"

Setelah mengatakannya, pelayan perempuan itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan membiarkan pelanggannya itu menikmati makanannya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Sementara dengan Naruto, dia sudah mendekatkan salah satu mangkok berukuran besar yang penuh dengan mie ramen, kuah, naruto (kue ikan), daging dan sedikit sayuran disana kearahnya dan tangan kirinya sudah memegang sumpit.

"Selamat makan!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto mulai mengaduk ramen tersebut agar bumbu di dalamnya merata dengan sempurna. Sedikit-sedikit dia sudah belajar menggunakan tangan kirinya saat tangan kanannya terluka parah karena memakai RasenShuriken untuk mengalahkan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, rasanya aneh juga makan menggunakan tangan kiri.

Laki-laki itu memakan ramennya dengan lahap bagaikan orang yang tidak makan selama sebulan penuh, tidak memakan ramen beberapa hari rasanya dia tak makan selama beberapa bulan. Dan sekarang pembalasan dendamnya baru dimulai.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 menit saja, pemuda itu bisa menghabiskan satu mangkok ramen berukuran jumbo ekstra itu tanpa sisa "Ramen disini sama enaknya dengan ramen buatan Ichiraku," gumamnya sambil meletakan mangkok kosong itu di sisi kanannya dan mulai menarik satu dari dua mangkok yang tersisa.

Riuh keramaian Cafeteria tersebut sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh Naruto karena yang hanya ingin dia lakukan adalah memakan makanan kesukaannya ini dengan penuh ketenangan, lagipula dirinya hanya orang asing yang sedang dalam pengawasan sekarang.

'Hawa disini terasa mulai aneh sekarang, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini tapi aku tak bisa mengimbanginya dengan kecepatan makan seperti ini,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang terus melahap ramen di mangkok keduanya, banyak mata yang mulai memperhatikannya.

Ini buruk.

"Permisi, apa kursimu ini kosong?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap kearah orang yang meminta ijin padanya, tiga orang perempuan berpakaian seragam yang sama tengah membawa nampan di kedua tangan mereka. Dia sempat melirik kearah meja yang menurutnya beberapa saat yang lalu kosong, kini sudah ditempati oleh orang lain dan yang tersisa hanya kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja, pakai saja jika kalian mau," jawab Naruto seramah mungkin lalu kembali melahap ramennya.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Aku pikir kita tak akan kebagian meja."

"Ya, tapi syukurlah."

 **Klak!**

Kedua mangkok berukuran besar itu sudah bertumpuk dengan hanya menyisakan kekosongan di dalamnya, Naruto sudah selesai dengan mangkok keduanya dan untuk menghemat ruang meja tersebut dia memilih untuk menumpuknya begitu saja.

Naruto meraih mangkok yang ketiga karena ruang di dalam perutnya masih tersisa, tapi sebelum menikmati mangkok ketiganya, tangan kirinya meraih gelas transparan yang lumayan besar dengan jus jeruk sebagai isinya. Dia menghabiskan setengah isinya dalam sekali minum, apa yang ia rasakan adalah kenikmatan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Dia mendengar suara tawa pelan masuk ke dalam telinganya yang berasal dari orang yang ada di depannya, ketiga perempuan yang sempat meminta ijin padanya untuk menduduki kursi di depannya yang kosong tengah memperhatikannya dengan tawa pelan terdengar dari mulut mereka.

"Apa... ada yang salah... denganku?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu, dia sedikit tak yakin menanyakan itu tapi mereka sungguh-sungguh menatap kearahnya sambil tertawa.

Salah satu dari perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, hanya saja melihat porsi makan seorang laki-laki terkadang terlihat sangat lucu," jawab perempuan itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya, dia sama sekali tak terganggu meskipun berbicara dengan orang asing.

Menertawakan porsi makan seseorang memang terasa sangat aneh, tapi ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura atau Tsunade yang pasti akan langsung mengamuk jika mengetahui dirinya memakan ramen dengan porsi yang banyak "Menurutku ini sudah porsi biasa, bahkan aku bisa memakan ramen lebih banyak daripada ini," balasnya sambil mengaduk mie ramennya yang mulai dingin.

Ketiga perempuan itu terlihat sangat kaget ketika mendengar jawaban dari mulut Naruto "Lebih banyak?!" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dengan singkat dan mulai melahap ramen di mangkok ketiganya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Terkadang laki-laki juga sangat mengerikan ya."

"Benar, tapi semenjak IS diciptakan perempuan yang sekarang lebih unggul daripada laki-laki."

'Perempuan lebih unggul daripada laki-laki? Apa maksudnya itu?' Naruto sempat berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar percakapan terakhir dari kelompok perempuan yang ada di depannya kemudian melanjutkannya kembali setelah menelan ramen yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"I-itu... apa kau ini murid baru yang dibicarakan oleh Orimura-sensei?"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramennya dengan khidmat harus rela tersedak dan terbatuk setelah mendengar salah satu dari tiga perempuan itu mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat aneh serta membawa nama marga dari orang yang ditemuinya di ruang perawatan.

Ketiga perempuan itu sempat panik melihat Naruto yang terbatuk begitu saja, tapi kepanikan itu mereda setelah laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang sumpit seolah memberi tanda agar memberinya sedikit ruang.

"K-kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya, rasanya memang sangat tak enak tersedak ketika menikmati makanan kesukaan sendiri.

"Orimura-sensei sendiri yang bilang seperti itu dan juga katanya orang itu juga sangat hebat."

Tanda tanya besar kembali hinggap di kepala blondenya, perempuan itu sudah bertindak sejauh itu tanpa sepengetahuannya dan dia tahu alasan yang akan dipakainya adalah pengawasan terhadap dirinya. Sepertinya dia dituntut untuk membalas budi dengan masuk ke Akademi yang dasarnya saja dia tak ketahui.

'Apa mungkin jika dia sudah tahu jika aku ini pengguna chakra? Tidak, tidak, dari raut wajahnya saja dia belum mengetahui apapun tentangku, ataukah dia hanya mengira-ngira saja? Aku tak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran serumit itu,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya dan melahap ramennya lumayan cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dia meraih jus jeruk yang masih tersisa setengahnya di dalam gelas tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan "Terima kasih atas hidangannya," ujarnya sambil menumpukan ketiga mangkoknya dengan gelas yang sudah kosong di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri lagi tanpa berkata-kata, tujuannya sekarang adalah menemui Orimura Chifuyu untuk memastikan apa maksudnya mendaftarkan menjadi murid Akademi ini. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menemukan seorang laki-laki pun selain dirinya, dia jadi teringat dengan perkataan dari salah satu murid perempuan tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga perempuan tadi yang mulai menampakan raut wajah kekecewaannya karena laki-laki blonde itu malah pergi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Masih ada urusan yang harus selesaikan hari ini," jawab Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, setelah itu dirinya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Cafeteria tersebut.

'Awas saja kalau dia tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini.'

Tentunya dia pergi dengan perasaan kesal di hatinya, memutuskan sesuatu tentangnya tanpa persetujuan darinya memang sesuatu hal yang mengesalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau malah memasukanku menjadi murid Akademi ini tanpa persetujuan dariku? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak menemui satu laki-laki pun disini, apa ini sekolah khusus untuk perempuan?" Laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik itu yang mulai memberondongi perempuan yang usianya lebih tua darinya dengan pertanyaan, dia ingin meminta kejelasan pasti dari orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jika kau masih menanyakan alasannya berarti otakmu itu sangat bodoh, bukankah kau ini ada dalam pengawasanku? Sudah seharusnya jika objek yang harus diawasi harus berada di ruang lingkup pengawasnya, dan ini ruang lingkup pengawasanku. Para dewan juga tak keberatan memasukanmu menjadi murid Akademi IS ini meskipun tak bisa mengendarai IS, karena aku yakin kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, bukan?" jelas Chifuyu dengan sangat panjang lebar.

Tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit menegang ketika mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari perempuan bermarga Orimura itu tapi jika pembahasan ini terus berlanjut bisa-bisa acara 'pura-pura lupa ingatan'nya akan gagal "Apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan 'Perempuan yang lebih unggul daripada Laki-laki' dengan benda bernama IS itu?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Ya, karena IS hanya bisa dinaiki oleh perempuan saja membuat kemampuan laki-laki agak diremehkan. Setidaknya keberadaanmu disini membuktikan bahwa laki-laki yang tak bisa menaiki IS itu tidak semuanya lemah dan kau juga bisa berteman dengan adikku," jawab Chifuyu dengan tatapannya yang terlihat serius.

"Tunggu... Adikmu?"

"Ya, dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa menaiki IS."

"Apa?! Lalu kenapa kau masih membutuhkanku disini jika ada adikmu?"

"Bodoh! Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya tadi padamu, semua apa yang kau butuhkan sudah ada disana...," tunjuk perempuan itu kearah ranjang perawatan yang sebelumnya ditempati Naruto "...dan aku sangat tidak mengharapkan jika kau terlambat masuk ke dalam kelasku. Mengerti?" ujar Chifuyu dengan nada tegasnya.

"Ya!"

Sepasang iris biru safir itu menatap kearah seragam dan peralatan lain yang diletakan diatas ranjang perawatan tersebut, dia tak menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya "Yah, setidaknya sampai aku menemukan cara untuk pulang," gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Chifuyu yang tadinya ingin melenggang pergi dari ruang perawatan tersebut setelah mendengar sesuatu dari laki-laki blonde itu.

"Tidak, maksudku ini pasti sangat merepotkan untukmu," jawab Naruto yang langsung meralat perkataannya tadi, masih untung juga perkataannya tadi tidak terdengar.

"Hm... Sekarang istirahat dulu disini, besok kau bisa pindah ke kamar yang ada di asrama," setelah mengatakan itu, Chifuyu melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Naruto dalam keheningan.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekati ranjang tersebut dan menduduki bagian tepinya, tangan kirinya meraih seragam yang didominasi warna putih, hitam dan merah yang masih terbungkus plastik transparan. Bau kain yang masih baru menusuk indra penciumannya "Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini?" tanyanya entah ada siapa lalu meletakan pakaian seragam itu di tempat semula dan merebah tubuhnya sendiri diatas ranjang tersebut.

Tatapannya terarah pada langit-langit ruangan yang lumayan jauh diatasnya, otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu "Sepertinya aku juga harus terbiasa menggunakan tangan kiriku ini, jika ada pertarungan pasti akan sulit jika hanya mengandalkan tangan kiri."

Kelopak matanya tertutup sambil berkata "Setidaknya Kurama masih bersamaku..."

 **[Bersambung...]**


End file.
